


Loki Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Loki Imagines





	1. Chapter 1

You grunted as you ducked, rollinmg to the side as someone opened fire. “YOu know I could help you get up there.” Loki said as he appeared beside you.

“How long have you been here!” You snapped and he shrugged with a playful chuckle.

“Long enough, would you like my help?” He offered. You sighed and let him move you both to the room you’d been trying to get to. You snatched the item the team was retrieving.

 

“Why’re you being helpful?” You asked as he lurked around.

“Who says I can’t be fond of a mortal or… you know like someone or… or…” He trailed off and spluttered as you stared at him curiously. “You’re rather beautiful.”

 

For a moment you didn’t say anything, just nodded and smiled, unsure how to react. It took a few weeks of Loki popping in and awkwardly talking to you before you made up your mind. You smiled, kissing him gently and pulling away as his eyes fell closed and he was stunned into silence. There was a long awkward pause and a short discussion of your relationship which resulted in Loki smiling and blushing before vanishing.

 

*******************************

 

Loki was off. He was happier and had a bounce in his step that for once isn't associated with any kind of mischief he’d cooked up. Naturally everyone had been following him and you walked past the kitchen to find Thor, Nat and Clint popping their heads round the door watching him suspiciously.

“Shhh small human Avenger. We’re hunting.” Thor stage whispered and smiled when you gave him and short nod and a confused look.

Wondering off you glanced back at them as they began to tiptoe after Loki, each one diving to look inconspicuous when he glanced over his shoulder.

 

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked as he and Steve wandered into the Avengers building.

“Loki hunting?” You muttered and they both gave nods as if they didn’t understand either.

“He still overly happy?” Steve asked as a girlish squeal came from somewhere in the building and Thor bolted past you, arms flailing and Loki dashed after him.

“Well not now I guess.” You said with a chuckle.

 

Later that day you could see Loki staring at you. You tried to pay attention to Tony’s meeting but you could also see Nat glancing between him and Wanda who smiled and nodded a little despite not agreeing to anything.

There was a sudden loud cry of shock and you watched as Loki toppled backwards out of his chair. “Brother what are you doing?” Thor asked as he helped Loki up and set him back in his chair.

“She is rather rude.” Loki snapped as he pointed at Wanda.

“Well you were thinking about kissing (Y/N)!” She snapped and everyone turned to look at you.

 

“Oh like you haven’t all thought about making out with me.” You scoffed offhandedly, to which Nat and Sam nodded. “Besides why don’t you ask him why he’s thinking about me.”

Everyone looked back to Loki who shot to his feet and spluttered as he made his way to the door before stuttering out a quick. “She’s my girlfriend” before bolting out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga hesitated as she reached the doorway. She knew Loki was waiting for you, that he hadn’t wanted you to go to earth with Thor. You had insisted that you would go and he’d been on edge ever since you’d left.

 

“She is here?” He asked excitedly as soon as he spotted her. She hesitated as she stepped into the room, smiling when he put a hand on her waist and waited for her to tell him where you were. “Mother?”

“Thor brought her back.” She said, reaching out to him as he darted off, wanting to warn him but he was already rushing out of the room. He stopped abruptly when he saw healers gathered around Thor, a limp body in his arms as Thor muttered to the people around him.

 

“What is going on?” Loki snapped, stomping over. Thor glanced at him and hurried into the room the healers gestured to.

“You shouldn’t go in yet brother.” Thor warned as he came back out. Loki’s eyes wondered to blood on Thor’s chest plate. He took a few steps back, wanting to blame Thor but he knew you chose to go.

 

As he waited his mind wandered to all the dreadful things that could have happened, all the people who could be blamed for your injuries. Your cries and screams didn’t make him feel better. He wanted to hunt down who’d hurt you, making do with grumpily pacing around.

 

As soon as he was able to he rushed into the room. He wanted to touch your cheek, tell you that you’d be alright but he honestly couldn’t tell. “(Y/N)?” He whispered as he crouched next to your bed.

“Loki?” You croaked as he stroked your cheek.

 

He didn’t say anything, instead he looked at you as if every bump, bruise and cut made him worry that the world might end. His silence continued, even when you had to be enchanted to unconsciousness, when you finally started to heal, not a single sound left Loki’s lips.

“I am sorry brother.” Thor mumbled as he and his friend pulled into the room for their daily stop in.

 

Loki didn’t say a word, glaring at them all until they left. Thor hesitated but couldn’t hold Loki’s gaze, swallowing the guilty feeling as he left. Frigga watched the exchange and sighed, sitting next to your bed, watching Loki as me wallowed in regret and needless guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

“What a pleasure it is. To see you here.” Loki declared. You looked up to see the familier man strolling towards you with a wide grin. “Your dim witted companion isn’t here I see.”

“Thor isn’t dim.” You said defensively.

“If you say so.” loki hummed, watching Thor crash into a statue over your shoulder.

 

“Well if everyone was like you the world would be boring… or terrible.” You sighed as you stood, smiling when Loki cocked his head.

“How flattering, especially coming from someone so divine.” Loki said cooly.

You smiled to yourself as Loki walked away with a bounce in his step. Thor frowned as he walked over to you, glancing back at Loki. “He is bothering you again?”

 

“No not at all. He’s rather amusing.” You admitted. Thor sighed and frowned again. you’d been getting closer with Loki. It bothered Thor but he hadn’t thought much of it, seeing as he was Thor and Loki was just. Well Loki, but recently he’d noticed you spent more time with his brother.

He wouldn’t admit to anyone that he was insecure about your friendship. Or that he was ‘as jealous as a small child’ as Lady Sif had put it. Later in the day he found Loki sat by himself and he went to join him, fully intent on convincing his brother to leave you alone.

 

***************

 

“Your attempts to win over (YN) are futile.” Thor said as he sat beside his brother.

“Perhaps I have already stolen her.” Loki muttered as he leant into Thor who looked disappointed. “Maybe we steal away in secret to meet.”

“No. I would tell.” He decided and Loki chuckled.

“Would you? How could you tell if you’re so paranoid?” With that Loki vanished.

“I am not!” He sighed, sounding defeated. Loki smiled, appreciating his work as he vanished.

 

When you walked in you didn’t see Thor at first. You did however see Loki, who appeared in front of you so suddenly you crashed, causing a loud commotion as you regained yourself from the sudden shock.

“How many times must you do that?” You grumbled to him.

“As many as it takes for you to stop being surprised.” Loki said with a wide grin.

“You see! You two are doing something!” Thor cried out as he shot to his feet and stomped over. Loki raised his eyebrows and side eyed him while you stared. “I know there is. Why else would you like talking to him?”

“One doesn’t enjoy talking with loki. There is a feeling of pride when you finish talking and know you’ve not been tricked though.” For a moment you thought you’d offended oki but he shrugged and nodded.

 

“So you are not…” He trailed off and waved his hand at Loki. You sighed, leaning up to Thor who allowed you to pull him down to your level. He smiled when you kissed him sweetly before pulling away and looking at Loki who had vanished.

“Hmmm. I guess I have some tricks too.” you said proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Reader x Loki

 

 

At the time he’d felt a small amount of guilt, trapping you like a songbird, unable to move on or live without him. But as soon as he saw you he forgot everything. All he needed was set foot in the little world he’d created for you and you hurried to him.

 

 

“Loki!” You exclaimed and tugged your dress out of your way as you hurried to him.

 

 

“(Y/N) I’ve missed you.” Loki muttered as your arms were flung around his neck.

 

 

“And I you… you were gone such a long time I feared you would not return.” You sighed and his arms wound around you.

 

 

“I will always return to you.” Loki promised, glad when it seemed to comfort you.

 

 

“Miss (Y/N) we must finish preparing you for the party.” One of the maids said as she waited at the end of the corridor.

 

 

“Another party, I imagine you must be exhausted from dancing every night.” Loki chuckled as you slowly stepped away from him.

 

 

“I only dance with you.” The shy smile on your face had adoringly speechless.

 

 

“Well then I must be sure to attend the party.” He smiled and kissed the back of your hand, letting you hurry away from him.

 

 

Loki waited until he was out of sight and vanished. He slumped into his seat and shook the dregs of your smile from his mind, his hands raised, as he shrunk the golden glow he’d stepped through. It slowly shrank and hardened turning to gold slowly returning to its place around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

“You cannot come any further.” A voice drifted through the dull air to greet Loki who had given up on figuring out who was coming and going.

 

“I will not let him out I just wish to speak with him.” The sound of your voice sent a jolt through Loki, eyes wide and alert as he listened to you.

 

“We cannot let you in.” The guard insisted.

 

“And I will not leave until you do!” You sounded furious which amused Loki, recalling the few occasions growing up when he had irritated you to anger, each time you’d missed him by a considerable distance which only made it more infuriating when he teased you.

“(Y/N).” Thor called, seeming to silence your stubbornness for a moment. 

“Come, we shall talk.” Loki chuckled, he was the only one who could convince you to change your mind, tricking you into caving to his every whim.

“But Loki…” You muttered, making him sit up when your voice trailed off.

 

“He will be here for a long time (Y/N), there is not much hurry.” Thor chuckled and the chair next to Loki’s bed vibrated as he attempted to contain the feeling burning in the pit of his belly.

 

“Very well Thor.” You relented. “But you are a fool if you plan to hold onto him in such a manor.”

 

“(Y/N)?” Loki called as he pressed himself against the walls of the cell, or as close as he dared get, trying to catch a glimpse of you. “Do not ignore me!”

 

 

“Your affection for my brother worries my father, he believes you will allow him to trick you.” Thor explained as the two of you walked through the huge looming halls.

 

“I have not been fooled by your brother for many years.” You huffed, crossing your arms as you glowered at Thor.

 

“But he has and still is fooling you (Y/N), you truly believe he adores you as you adore him?” Thor’s tone was tough, making you flinch when he brought up the subject you hid from yourself.

 

“Is it only the mighty Thor whom is allowed love and affection?” You snapped, making people around you stare.

 

“I have grown with you, you have fought by my side, I did not want you hurt then and I will not allow you to be hurt now.” Thor insisted, reaching out to you only to pull back when you flinched away.

 

“If your father will not allow it perhaps your mother shall.” You sighed, hurrying away from Thor.

 

“Loki?” You whispered, the room surrounding the man was a wreck, all but the bed and Loki remained perfectly made. “Do… do you need anything, I could ask your mother.”

 

Loki continued to ignore you, despite the urge to turn and gaze at you, to drink in the sight of what he assumed was the most beautiful thing ever to grace Asgard.

 

“At least you have a nice bed, the others don’t have one.” You whispered, giving up on him speaking.

 

“Yes nice, but I imagine my brother’s bed is nicer, is it not?” He asked coldly.

 

“I would not know; the comfort of your brother’s bed is something that I hope shall remain a mystery for my long life.” You sighed slightly, smiling when a smirk played at the edges of Loki’s lips. “Besides my own bed is acceptable.”

 

“Only acceptable?” He chuckled, closing his eyes so he could soak up the sound of you laughing.

 

“We do not all have the queen having our beds made of finery.” You giggled. “There is something missing from mine.”

 

“Oh really?” He teased, finally looking at you, the sight of you gazing at him with a wide grin had him hopping from his spot on the bed.

 

“I lied to get in here.” You admitted after a brief silence.

 

“You’re the only person I know who wants to get in here, even if it’s too see me.” He smiled when you blushed and ducked your head, hoping to hide it.

 

“(Y/N), you’ve had your time.” Thor called, frowning when your head jerked away from Loki and you shook your head.

 

“Please just a moment more.” You begged quietly, moving towards Loki’s cell.

 

“You promised my mother that you would leave him when your time is up, to stay will break your word.” Thor warned.

 

“I will say goodbye, but alone please.” You asked and he nodded leaving the two of you alone again.

 

“Why do you look so upset?” Loki sighed, leaning against a wall. “You’re not the one stuck in here.”

 

“I do not know when I shall be allowed back in here to see you, I fear I pushed my luck.” You admitted quietly, not noticing Loki glance to Thor who was lurking at the end of the hall, waiting for you.

 

He thought for a moment, the anger he’d been feeling towards Thor and you for being so close was slowly changing to something else. Memories of you flashed through his mind in a made pulse racing jumble. The two of you playing, the night you sat leant against his chest as he made the star’s dance. The time you were sick and he sat with you every night.

 

“I hate you.” Loki coughed out, silencing the string of promises to visit him every day even for eternity. “Forever following me where ever I go, the constant begging to see magic and questions… do you hope that I harbour some feeling for you, a hidden desire?”

 

“Loki…” Thor sighed, hurrying over.

 

“I imagine it is heart breaking, Odin promised you a future king but both boys you grew up with have no desire for you to rule beside them, no you are just a child wishing for something non-existent.” Loki hissed, stopping when you hurried away in tears.

 

“Was that necessary brother, she has shown you nothing but kindness.” Thor chided but Loki simply shrugged.

 

“What am I to do, allow her to spend eternity coming to me here, you think Odin will allow her to be mine.” Loki bellowed at Thor who frowned at the outburst. “I will spend the rest of my time in here in agony over her, believe me brother I have had plenty of time to memories her exactly… In a human lifespan, she will have found someone else.”

 

“You are a fool to believe so brother.” Thor sighed, despite understanding him.

 

“In all of my plots and schemes there was always one thing that stayed the same, she was never to be harmed.” Loki sighed, sinking onto the bed.

 

“She will be back here for you, you did not see how hard she fought to get to you.” Thor sighed when it became clear Loki had, had enough.


	6. Chapter 6

“It is alright, let him out.” Thor’s voice boomed as he stomped to where Loki was locked away, watching people mill about with such boredom Thor wondered how his brother managed to keep himself slumped upright against the wall.

 

“Well brother what is it this time, a gift from (Y/N), words of insults reminding me how foolish I am?” To Loki’s surprise there was no retaliation, in fact all Thor did was let him out and lead him to the halls.

“My son…” The faint whisper of his mother had Loki eyeing the room for some unforeseen danger.

 

“What is it that he has done that requires my presence, I was beginning to enjoy solitude.” Loki grumbled suspiciously.

 

“Heimdall has lost sight of (Y/N), she went to earth to help the avengers but has yet to return… we cannot find her brother.” Thor gave his brother a look of pity as Loki’s face fell, his swaggering demeanour fading.

 

“She would never go so far from Asgard… not without encouragement.” He glared at Thor who shook his head.

 

“She would not listen to reason, I am sorry.” Thor excused himself as Loki fell apart, objects around him twisting into grotesque shapes as he let out a single sob.

**********************************************************

“Heimdall have you found her yet?” Loki demanded as he paced the edge of the bridge, glaring when the man hesitated.

 

“No, I am still unable to see her and I may never be able too.” Heimdall muttered, trying to not flinch when Loki strode towards him and frowned.

 

“You would tell me where she was wouldn’t you, she has only been to earth once and that was to retrieve me, she could get hurt or killed out there.” Loki drawled, knowing that Heimdall had a soft spot for you and your willingness to absorb as much information as he was willing to give you.

 

“If I find her, you will know.” He sighed which didn’t seem to impress Loki.

 

“You know where she is and you will tell me.” He demanded, neither noticing Thor approaching.

 

“Heimdall, you know where (Y/N) is?” He asked and Heimdall finally sighed and gave in.

 

“There is a pocket on earth that allows her to hide from Asgardians, she does not wish to be see or spoken too, I promised not to tell you where she is.” Heimdall glowered at Loki for a moment before gazing off. “I shall not tell you any more than that, I will not break my promise.”

**************************************************************************

“Loki.” You sighed, as you cracked every egg in the box but found them all empty.

 

“You remember me at least.” He mumbled, appearing behind you, taking your hands in his.

 

“Who suffered so you could find me?” you asked and pulled yourself away from Loki who like he might make a mad dash towards you and clutch onto you.

 

“My sanity and the value of Heimdall’s word.” He sighed when you didn’t step near him.

 

“Thor?” You asked and Loki’s jaw tensed at the mention of his brother’s name.

 

“As forgiving and understanding as anyone ever was, of course my brother’s wellbeing is far more important than mine.” He snapped jealously, watching you as you moved around the small home you’d made for yourself.

 

“I was unaware anyone other than your brother and Heimdall cared for me.” You moved around him as if he was a wild animal, refusing to get close enough to Loki to let him touch you.

 

“Why should you have to keep coming to see me, I cannot be trusted and I do not trust myself enough to swear that you will never be a pawn or manipulated by me… to allow you to follow whatever small amount of feeling for my brother you have, in hopes of you finding even the smallest amount of devotion and protection I will never be able to award you.” He rambled and by the time he finished you were furiously holding in tears.

 

“You are still that idiotic jealous boy who can never look past his brother’s shadow, playing trick to have the attention he wanted while ignoring those around who adored him… hoping to instead steal some greatness that was not his.” You winced as you thought over your next words but he’d wound you up so much you didn’t care if they hurt him. “Leave and do not return, you may send your brother if you wish to speak with me.”

 

“(Y/N) … I…” He spluttered, for once speechless.

 

“I told you to get out.” You yanked the door open and point for him to leave, not looking at him as he moved to the door, stopping to press a kiss to your cheek before leaving the house. you slammed the door behind him and slowly slid down it, sobbing to yourself until you were an exhausted heap on the floor.

 

You didn’t know when but Thor found you, slowly moving towards you as if you might attack him if he wasn’t careful, lifting you into his arms and gently settling you into your bed.

 

“I did not mean to be so cruel.” You whispered as he crouched next to your bed and kissed your forehead.

 

“He shall forgive you (Y/N), He always will.” Thor promised before moving to the living room to settle in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

You refused to return to Asgard. Thor tried every possible reason he could think of to get you to return home to no avail. He did, however, managed to convince Loki that space was what you would need before he could convince you to speak with him again.

 

The trickster had agreed and vanished, leaving you alone with his brother taking care of you. “You made breakfast.” You commented, smiling when Thor looked up from the cooker and stared at you for a moment before nodded.

 

“Yes, I am getting better am I not?” He asked with a wide grin that made you smile.

With a small nod you reached to set the table for you both while he finished scrambling the eggs. “I dare say the lack of fire is an improvement.” You giggled when he nodded.

 

“That was only once.” He grumbled playfully.

 

 

You fell into a comfortable silence. Days like this Loki didn’t even cross your mind and you seemed to accept normality with your childhood friend. It was as if it was the life you were always supposed to have. “Have you thought any more… about speaking with Loki?” When you met Thor’s gaze there was something in his eyes that made your stomach flutter.

 

“Not really.” You admitted honestly. The room was silent again but this time there was an awkwardness that hung in the air.

 

After that morning you began to notice Thor’s gaze on your more often. Rather than his usual smile he’d shoot your way his gaze held something else, close to adoration, but you both knew it was more than that by the shy exchanges that would follow.

*************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” You heard the hushed whisper before you saw the gawking god.

 

Loki stood stunned and for a moment a flicker of joy flashed through his face as if he’d thought for a second you had come for him. His happiness died as soon as Thor strolled up and placed a hand at the small of your back.

 

He smiled as he muttered something to you before spotting his brother. “Loki, I did not think you would be joining us today.” Thor’s tone was friendly but there was a resentful edge to it that made you feel a little uncomfortable.

 

“Why would I not attend,Mother asked me here to encourage my recent good behaviour.” While he spoke Loki kept his gaze on you but it dropped to the floor when you finally stopped pretending to be engrossed with a statue that loomed in the corner and looked at him.

 

Someone called Thor away and after hesitating for a moment he muttered that he would be close enough if you needed help. “I didn't think you would come.” Loki muttered as if he was attempting to find some common ground and fell short.

 

“I felt a little homesick.” You mumbled quietly and glanced up at him.

 

His fists clenched at his sides as he stared at your feet. “Am I still the reason you stay away?” He asked softly and when you didn’t answer his face twisted into a mixture of sadness and worry.

 

“I… in the beginning yes but.” You stopped unsure of what to say but Loki’s eyes flashed with anger as he glanced over to his brother who led you away.

 

Loki reached out and grasped Thor’s arm, glaring at him as Thor turned to see who was holding onto him. “Was this your plan all along brother. Wait for me to make a mistake and steal her away?”

 

Thor glanced your way as you hurried over to greet friends you hadn’t seen for months. “I was not the one who pushed her away, it was only a matter of time before she saw through her love for you and abandoned her love blinded denial.”

 

Loki let out a low chuckle and shook his head letting go of Thor. “And your devoted attention did nothing to change her mind?” The condescending tone made Thor frown as all attempts to prove he was worthy of you vanished and envy flooded his brother’s demeanour.

 

“She needs someone worthy of her.” Thor grumbled as he went to find you.

 

Loki scoffed and watched his brother moved through the crowd. “You really think that is you?” The god smirked as he vanished from sight, mischief playing through his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Anyone who knew Loki and Omald knew they were rivals. Some would even say their rivalry could compete with Loki and Thor’s and the reason, was you. Your knack with magic was lacking but it didn’t stem your love for it so, when Loki was sent to study in the library and he spotted you, he was enthralled.  
You ignored him for a while, slowly allowing him small glances of your attention until he was reading to you, showing you his abilities gifting you with little things he created and convincing himself that he would never be without you. Omald came along years later, mysterious, cold and entrancing.

Loki become possessive and you were never out of his sight. That didn’t stop Omald from trying to steal you away. One day you weren’t in the library, you didn’t turn up until Loki had given up on seeing you.  
“Where were you?” He asked as soon as you hurried into the building, looking as if you’d worried him.  
“I was on my way but then Omald asked if I liked books because I am always in the library and had a really old book to show me and it had all sorts of spells and… and you were worried about me?” You trailed off when he frowned at you.

“Why would you even listen to him and how does he even know what you like, we don’t spend time with him.” Loki grumbled as you led him to your favourite spot.  
“He’s actually very nice and he knows really old magic.” You told the boy who glared across the library when the aforementioned blond strolled in.

*********************************************************************

Years past and you grew up with both boys waring for your attention, somehow you remained oblivious to the source of their hate, choosing to play peacekeeper between them rather than grow up and move on from your childhood friends.  
“I’m going to kill him!” Loki growled as he paced back and forth in front of you.  
“Omald didn’t mean it, he was just playing a trick!” You insisted but Loki just scoffed.  
“He made himself look like me and destroyed the main hall, I was punished for it.” He snapped and turned to look at you when you winced.

“I’m sure he was just playing trick and it got out of hand.” You defended.  
“Why are you always defending him, he’s…” Loki trailed off with a furious noise and glared at you when he didn’t get a reply.  
“I should go.” You mumbled and hurried away leaving him staring after you.  
“You know you’re not going to win her?” Omald muttered as he seemed to gather from the shadows that hung in the corner of the rooms.  
“Oh, and why is that?” Loki snapped and glared at Omald who chuckled and circled him.

“Because you are in love with her, want her safe and protected while I just… want her.” He smirked when Loki clenched his fists and a green light flared from his hands only to hit the bookcase behind him as he moved.  
“You think I’ll let you trick her into whatever it is that you’re planning?” Loki growled and decided to throw a punch which caught his fellow trickster off guard.  
“Ungrateful jealous Loki, always keeping her away from a man who could be in love with her, she will give into curiosity.” He laughed as Loki pummelled his face until you shrieked at him to stop.

“What’re you doing, let him go.” You shoved Loki from Omald and helped him up, cupping his face as you used what little magic you could control to heal his face.  
“I… thank you.” Omald muttered shyly, glancing up at you when you dropped your hand and smiled. “I’m not one for fighting.”  
“(Y/N) …” Loki called from across the room but your attention couldn’t have been stolen from the smiling boy in front of you.

He watched as Omald muttered to you, eventually pulling you into his chest for a hug, gazing over at Loki with a cruel smirk. The young god nodded as he backed away, memorising the sight of you tucked under the trickster’s chin and the crushing feeling of his heart breaking, vowing that he wouldn’t rest until he’d gotten you back and destroyed everything Omald had.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki sighed as he watched you practise. Even knowing that magic wasn’t as natural for others as it was to him he could tell you were an amature. Or at least in his eyes you were.

He lazed about watching you struggle, knowing you knew he was there and, despite Frigga asking him to help you, he made no effort to move further than was utterly necessary.

“You could at least help me start.” You huffed. He watched you try to move something but instead you made it vanish. With a growl of frustration you turned to look at him.

 

“Watch me.” He said sarcastically. With merely a twitch of a finger he had an apple on the table near you vanishing and appearing in his hand. “It’s very simple.”

You glared at him for a moment before trying again. This time, instead of moving the apple you’d been trying to move you managed to vanish a vase of water which appeared between you and Loki, dropping to the ground and raining water on you.

He glared at you as water dripped off him to the floor. He vanished suddenly, leaving you to sigh and try to dry yourself off, which ended with the room flooding to your ankles.

 

You spent most of the day trying to perfect at least one trick but you couldn’t get any. Deciding you’d had enough you headed out of the huge hall, walking the corridors to your room. “I have to be able to get at least one right, maybe if I changed my clothes.” You muttered.

You concentrated, trying to make your dress a little shorter. You squealed as your dress vanished and the sound of the guards that patrolled the hall could be heard. Before they could round the cornr you ducked into the nearest room, trying to hide.

“You can’t leave me alone can you?” A voice drawled as you tried desperately to make your clothes reappear.

 

When you glanced up you realised Loki was praising you with amusement. Deciding to hide your embarrassment, you scowled at him, straightening your shoulders as I huffed. “You could at least help me find some clothes.”

He shrugged, raising an eyebrow as he moved off further into his rooms. You scoffed at the ballgown he whipped up but you didn’t complain, he could have ignored you. You decided to make him jump before thanking him, wanting to get one over on him.

Loki was sipping from his glass, looking over Asgard, assuming you’d gone so he’d begun to make himself more comfortable. When you squealed loudly and landed on his bed with a soft thump he sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to look at you.

 

You lay a little stunned, so much so that you didn’t immediately moved. You meant to appear next to Loki shirtless or not, not on his bed, falling out of the sky and you certainly in your wildest dreams had no intention to irritate Loki to the point of looking at you like he might eat you or toss you out the window.

“You really are terrible at magic.” He scoffed and looked up the bed at you as strolled to the foot of it. You began to gather your wits as he spoke, trying to get up from the overly soft bed, untangle your dress to get up and avoid irritating him further. Your efforts had worked until Loki grasped your ankle and pull you to lay down. “I suppose you do need some tutoring.” He huffed as if the idea disappointed him.

 

“Some… some pointers may be helpful.” You admitted, trying to keep your voice from wavering as he stalked up the bed and kissed you.

“Oh I can give you a few tips.” He growled as he pulled away.

“There are certain things I don’t need help with.” You groaned back, skimming your hand down his back before pushing his trousers away to squeeze his ass. “Like teasing you.” You squealed as you managed to vanish, leaving a panting Loki to sink down on the bed and wonder trouble he could cause with you.


	10. Chapter 10

When Loki had found her have planned to walk past, say nothing, he didn’t even care. It was several minutes before he realised the irritating noise following him was the pitter patter of tiny and curious feet.

He stopped and they stared at each other. She reminded him of you. So much so that he sighed, crouching down to look at her better. “No one is looking after you?” When she didn’t answer he summoned up an apple, holding it out to her.

 

She looked at it suspiciously before pointing a finger at it. He watched, impressed, as it changed to a fruity coloured bird which flew several feet in the air before suddenly changing back and dropping to the ground with a horrid splat.

“Very good!” He applauded as she made happy squeaks and her feet danced on the floor. “You know… There is a nice human who I am sure would help you.”

It took Loki very little effort to convince the tiny creature to follow him. Tracking you down however, proved much harder. In Fact it took him almost a month to find you. In that time he’d grown fnd of the little thing clutching at his hand.

Loki would often leave her with his mother so he could search for you quicker than he would have if he’d had to have her tag along. Under his mother’s watch she grew, magic became a fluent thing, she was even adorned in the same colours as Loki.

 

But she didn’t say a word. She greeted Loki, showed a pleasing amount of disdain for people he disliked and made a habit of trying to prank him each night before bed time.

“Heimdall. Have you found her yet?” Loki snapped.

“Perhaps I have and I am simply not telling you so you will care for the child.” He answered quickly, chuckling when Loki scoffed and scowled at him. “She is with the Avengers, I will send you both.”

 

*****************************************

 

“This is amazing!” Peter shrieked as he bounced from one place to the other, making Bucky look rather sick at the constant movement as he tried to keep track of him.

“I like it here.” Steve agreed. When you turned around you saw he, Nat and Clint had armfulls of prizes that they had won.

“The food is odd. There is no alcohol.” Thor muttered, smiling when a bunch of people started, taking pictures before running off.

“Well this is designed for children. Besides why don’t you ask Tony. He’s been pretending the whisky in his flask is juice.” You pointed at Tony who pretended to be offended.

 

“You were the one that suggested we take a break. You let the kid pick and you think I can get through Disneyland with him, Professor- x and a bunch of students sober. You have another thing coming.” Tony muttered with a sigh.

“And we can?” Sam joked Before looking at you. “You know Peter’s scaled the clock tower right?”

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, shrugging and deciding you would deal with his excitement once you’d found Bruce. As if the mere thought of him had summoned Bruce to you he jogged up, catching his breath before pointing behind the group. “Loki stole a baby.” Was all he said.

“Like… tall, evil… big green beat him up Loki?” Clint asked, chuckling when Nat punched his shoulder.

“We don’t know any other Lokis’.” She pointed out. Sure enough not two minutes later Loki came around the corner with a little girl dressed in a green cloak, gold and black Asgardian dress and little gold horns that kept slipping around her head.

 

“Woah he. He stole a baby.” Sam muttered, leaning on your shoulder as he watched Loki look for whoever he was looking for.

“Why does he have a baby?” Bucky asked who was looking around to see if anyone intended to address the situation or just watch.

“Oh that is not a baby.” Thor said, more focused on shaking Peter off his arm to save his churro than what Loki was doing. “That is the magic girl he found a while ago. Mother has been helping to look after her until Loki can give her to (Y/N).” He finally shook Peter off who went flying until Steve dropped everything he was holding and caught him princess style.

“That clears everything up.” Bucky mumbled, crossing his arms as he watched Loki carefully.

 

“(Y/N)! Where have you been?!” Loki declared as he walked toward you.

“Um… Like today or in general?” You asked, unsure how to answer.

Thor waved at the little girl, smiling and cooing until she vanished and reappeared, clutching Loki’s leg while watching everyone. “She still likes you more than me. I do not know why.” Thor sighed.

“You need to take her.” Loki said, scooping her up and plopping in your arms and vanished before you could object.

“I think you’re an accessory to witch-napping.” Clint offered when you looked at them all helplessly.

 

************************************

 

Tony very helpful kitted out your spare room with kids stuff before you’d even left Disneyland. In fact the whole house now had a childlike flair. “You still not talking huh?” You asked the girl who watched you but never spoke.

She insisted on wearing her little Loki outfit, refusing to take it off no matter what counter offer was presented. Every now and then you’d see her with a new toy or glittery object, assuming Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y send them over you never questioned it.

At least not until you’d worked late, looking at the clock and realised it was two hours later than her bedtime. You rushed from your office to her room, pausing when you heard a man's voice.

 

You panicked, setting off the silent alarm as you crept closer to the room. When you peaked in your panic subsided. She was lay on his chest, wrapped up tight in his cloak.

Loki was stretched out across her little bed, feet sticking over the edge, talking quietly with her. She gazed up at him and was clearly absorbing every word he said. Occasionally he’d make her giggle and he’d grin at her. After a few moments of watching you came to the conclusion that he’d been secretly visiting her very often and it began to felt like you were intruding.

Ater two more hours, and a long false alarm alert to everyone who was responding to you, you decided it was time to check on them. You crept in to see Loki was asleep, the little girl still tucked into his cloak while she held his hand and snored softly. Every now and then his hand that rested on her back would tighten, as if checking she was still their in his sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

You smiled as Loki made plants grow around your window. You didn’t know where he was hiding but the leaves and flowers brushed against your cheek, some twisted and bent, dropping around your head.

“Loki!” You giggled as the now flower crown gently twist Your hair until the tiny branches tangled through your hair.

 

With a shake of your head you began to look around the room for him. When you couldn’t find him you searched through your apartment. You could see the streets from the corner of your eye, spotting Loki among the bustling Asgardians.

“You called.” He said as he appeared on the edge of your balcony. He chuckled when you rolled your eyes and strolled over to him.

“What would this be for?” You asked, waiting for him to ask a favour.

 

“Can’t it just be a gift?” He asked with a smirk before vanishing. “You’ll meet us for lunch?” His voice echoed around the room.

With a light laugh you went on with what you’d doing, making sure to meet Loki and Thor that afternoon.

 

*********************************

 

You slowly made your way towards the large dining room. You knew that Thor and Loki would be waiting for you but you were soaking in the sun and found yourself enjoying the moment of peacefulness that you found in the halls.

Pausing, you frowned, hearing hushed whispers and hisses instead of the usual banter. With carefully placed steps you crept towards the room. Loki and Thor were sat on the steps talking.

“But she might like someone else.” Loki hissed.

 

“Then tell her she can’t.” Thor offered as an answer.

Loki scoffed and shook his head at his brother. “That isn’t how it works.” Loki sighed as if Thor was on his last nerve.

“I am sure she likes you, Why don’t you just ask (Y/N)?” Thor mumbled grumpily.

“Oh what a great idea!” Loki shouted sarcastically. “Dear little (Y/N), i’m madly in love with yo…!” He trailed off as he turned to see you watching them with a smile on your face.

 

“Please do continue.” You muttered playfully.

Loki stood spluttering and shuffling next to Thor who stood, grinning as he held back a laugh and looked between the two of you. With a smile you skipped to your seat and grabbed at a few grapes, popping one in your mouth as you raised an eyebrow.

“Well you heard what I said. I’m not going to pander to you.” Loki huffed as he crossed his arms.

You giggled again as he started to fidget and Thor joined you at the table, waiting for Loki to give in and make a grand, over the top statement.


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re sure you don’t want to head to the hospital?” Nat asked as she reluctantly let you out of the car.

“I’m fine. Just need to sleep it off.” You muttered slowly and shuffled to your front door. It took you awhile to get it open and when you did you were tempted to slump on the floor and never move again.

 

Despite the pain pounding through you, you were silent as you wandered through your house. Normally you’d pause or look around for Loki, who had a tendency to pop up and see you, you were even tempted even call out to see if he was around. As soon as you reached your bedroom you stripped off and headed to the shower, sighing out a hiss as soon as the water hit you.

Your body ached as you reached to adjust the heat. It was lucky you hadn’t been worse. Hulk managed to plow through a room that dropped enough shrapnel to cover you and Bucky who managed to hold it up.

 

That didn’t stop you coming home, bruised and battered. Your hands shook as you tried to clean the dust and dirt of yourself but your arms burned from the strain. “You look like you’re dying.” Loki said making you yelp and jump in surprise which cause pain to course through you.

 

“Loki!” You hissed. You went to turn and pull back the curtain so you could glare at him but he appeared behind you.

“You should really take better care of yourself. Humans aren’t as durable as they think.” Loki muttered as he made the sponge in your hand vanish. “This looks… painful.”

You hissed when he gripped your arm, roughly looking over your injuries. A sharp tingle burned through your skin and you watched as green ran up your arm from Loki’s palm.

 

He glanced up at you to see your eyes fall shut as the pain eased.

“For a human you’re decently good, entertaining. But that doesn’t mean you’re able to fight things…” He grumbled. He continued complaining as he spread the green around you. It became a gentle numbness that seemed to caress rather than prod as he calmed himself.

“Oh thanks. I think saving the world is a little more than decent.” You slurred as the pain stopped and you just felt sleepy.

 

He sighed and snapped his fingers. You were fairly sure he’d moved you to your bed and you were in pajamas you’d seen in a magazine Loki had been reading a few days ago. “Unlike Asgard no one would celebrate you if you were a hero… I don’t see anyone gathered around you to care for you after your fight.” Loki glared at you, hesitating to tuck you in as he spotted a scar he’d missed. He smiled and recalled giving it to you before he’d grown overly fond of your companionship.

 

****************************************************

 

“Jesus Christ Nat! Will you quit watching me sleep!” You yelped as you opened your eyes to see Nat stood next to your bed.

“It makes me feel relaxed. You’re very calming.” She said with no other explanation. You sighed and pushed yourself up and wondered to the cupboard to grab some clothes, pausing when you caught your reflection.

“Huh. I guess Loki heald some of my older wounds too.” You mumbled, seeing Clint sneak past with all the food you had in the fridge piled into one large and messy sandwich. “HOLY CRAP! LOKI SAW ME NAKED!” You practically screamed.

 

“My sandwich!” Clint jumped and slipped muttering somberly about his snack as you burst out of the room, shoving your jumper over your head as you grabbed Nat and rushed to her car.

“Leave it. Something else is going on.” Nat called back to him. “Loki…. Evil guy. Thor’s brother. Saw you naked?” She asked as Clint rushed to the car.

“Sorry my hearing aids are broken. It sounded like you said Loki saw her naked.” He frowned and glanced at both of you as he clipped himself in. “How naked?” He asked curiously.


End file.
